


Venti, Extra Hot

by allmilhouse



Series: Awful(ly) Short Autumn Stories [4]
Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: First Dates, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmilhouse/pseuds/allmilhouse
Summary: Prompt- trying out seasonal Starbucks drinks. Hank introduces Barry to the wonderful world of pumpkin spice





	Venti, Extra Hot

His phone lit up from where it was charging, across the room, and Barry walked over to check it out, a little surprised. A simple message- falling leaves emoji, coffee emoji, question mark. He replied with a quick thumbs up.

This was becoming their usual routine. Hank would suggest something, in his super efficient way, and Barry would go along with it. It helped that Hank was full of fun ideas, always coming up with another good activity for them, and god knows Barry needed the help coming out of his shell. If it wasn’t for Hank, he’d hardly leave his hotel room.

About twenty minutes later there was a polite knock at the door, and Barry ushered Hank in, taking the cardboard tray from his hands.

“Morning Barry!” he greeted. “You’re looking well today. What’s new?”

“Since we went out last night? Nothing.”

Hank nodded. “Cool. Anyway, I brought you tea! It’s a pumpkin spice chai, since you’re spicier than you look. I knew deep down you weren’t some flat white eggnog guy.”

Barry just nodded as he took one of the coffee cups, not understanding half the words Hank had said. That was how things usually went between them though- Hank was indecipherable but enthusiastic, and Barry was smitten but trying to play it cool. He took a cautious sip, and sighed.

“This is amazing,” he whispered.

“Right?!” Hank agreed, picking up his own cup and doing a little cheers motion. “You’ve missed out on the whole pumpkin spice trend, honestly. It’s a little played out now, but you can’t beat a classic.”

Barry frowned. “What else can you turn into pumpkin spice?”

Hank sputtered on his drink. “Oh man, how much time do you have? Want to go for a quick brunch? I know like, seven different places.”

He pulled out his phone and started searching for a place, and Barry just watched him in admiration. He found it a little funny how this hip, trendy guy was willing to put up with his behind-the-times ass.

“Hey, you don’t have to,” he confessed. “If it’s too much trouble, don’t worry about it.”

Hank looked up at him in confusion. “No, it’s totally cool, my friend. I love showing you all this stuff.”

“And you’re not too burned out from taking me to that pop-up sushi place last night?” Barry pushed.

“Not at all! Although,” Hank added confidentially, “if you want to go back, they totally change the menu every day. It’s like a whole new experience.”

Barry smiled. “Sure. It’s a date.”


End file.
